militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
167th Sustainment Command (United States)
*Quartermaster Corps|type = Sustainment Command|role = Expeditionary Sustainment Support|size = Command|command_structure = United States Army North|garrison_label = Command HQ|garrison = Fort McClellan, Alabama|battles = World War I World War II Operation Desert Storm War on Terror|identification_symbol = }}The 167th Sustainment Command (Expeditionary) is a military logistics command of the United States Army currently supporting and part of the Alabama Army National Guard. Organisation The organisation of the command is currently organised as follows; * Headquarters and Headquarters Battalion, 135th Sustainment Command, Fort McClellan * 440th Transportation Detachment, Selma, Alabama * 731st Combat Sustainment Support Battalion, Fort Dewey * 1103rd Combat Sustainment Support Battalion, Eufaula, Alabama * 1200th Combat Sustainment Support Battalion, Ashland, Alabama Lineage * Organised and federally recognised 3 January 1921 in the Alabama National Guard in Birmingham, Alabama as M Company, 4th Infantry ** Re-designated 16 December 1921 as M Company, 167th Infantry Regiment as an element of the 39th Division (167th Infantry relieved 1 July 1923 from assignment to the 39th Division and assigned to the 31st Division) ** Inducted into active federal service 25 November 1940 in Birmingham, Alabama (31st Division re-designated 26 February 1942 as the 31st Infantry Division) ** Inactivated 29 December 1945 at Camp Stoneman, California * Re-organised and federally recognised 26 February 1947 in Birmingham, Alabama ** Ordered into active federal service 16 January 1951 in Birmingham, Alabama (M Company 167th Infantry NGUS organised and federally recognised 30 June 1953 in Birmingham, Alabama) ** Released 15 June 1954 from active federal service and reverted to state control; federal recognition concurrently withdrawn from M Company, 167th Infantry (NGUS) ** Re-organised and re-designated 2 May 1959 as A Company, 1st Battle Group, 167th Infantry ** Ordered into federal service by President John Kennedy in April 1963 and assigned to the 1st Brigade, 31st Infantry Division. The unit was assigned to active duty in Birmingham from June 11 to June 23 and from September 10 to September 12 of that year. In 1965 the unit was again federalised, serving from March 20 to March 29. ** Re-organised and re-designated 15 April 1963 as 1st Brigade, 31st Infantry Division ** Ordered into federal service 11 June 1963 in Birmingham Alabama; released from active federal service 23 June 1963 and reverted to state control ** Ordered into active federal service 10 September 1963 in Birmingham, Alabama; released from active federal service 12 September 1963 and reverted to state control ** Consolidated 15 January 1968 with 152nd Engineer Group (organised and federally recognised 26 March 1953 in Birmingham, Alabama, 143rd Quartermaster Group (organised and federally recognised 17 April 1965 in Birmingham, Alabama), consolidated unit re-designated as 167th Support Brigade; and relieved from assignment to the 31st Infantry Division ** Consolidated 1 February 1962 with 2 Detachment, A Company, 131st Signal Battalion (organised and federally recognised 15 January 1968 in Birmingham, Alabama) ** Re-organised and re-designated 1 March 1976 as 167th Support Command ** Deployed 39 units to Southwest Asia between August 1990 and April 1991 in support of US operations against Iraq. ** Participated in Operation Noble Eagle, Operation Enduring Freedom and Operation Iraqi Freedom ** Re-organised and re-designated 16 September 2007 as 167th Sustainment Command ** 1 July 2009 location changed to Fort McClellan, Alabama Honours Campaign Participation Credit * World War II: New Guinea (with arrowhead) and Southern Philippines * War on Terrorism: Campaigns to be determined Decorations * Philippine Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer embroidered 17 OCTOBER 1944 TO 4 JULY 1945 References * Category:Sustainment Commands of the United States Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1921 Category:Military units and formations established in 1947 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945